Watch me Fall Apart
by luna shinigami
Summary: La rabia y el dolor son sentimientos que no albergan el Katra Vulcano, ¿pero que sucede cuando se ha perdido a su Thyla? ¿Sera capaz de aceptarlo o enloquecer por ello? Spirk Jim/Spock Spock - Khan


_Watch me Fall Apart_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Star Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Los vulcanos eran una raza poderosa.

Los vulcanos por orden evolutiva y para evitar su extinción decidieron suprimir las emociones para evitar su violencia.

Los vulcanos son ahora una raza racional.

Los vulcanos aun teniendo la fuerza potenciada diez veces a la de los humanos, no la usan.

_De nada sirve la fuerza si no pueden quebrar huesos._

Los vulcanos eran lógicos y racionales y no hacían nada en contra las normas.

Los vulcanos no mentían.

Los vulcanos amaban solo una vez.

Los vulcanos eran fieles.

Los vulcanos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma al contacto con aquella persona que era merecedora de su lógico amor.

Los vulcanos morían de amor, deteniendo las funciones de su controlado corazón.

Aun así, los vulcanos controlaban las emociones de la perdida.

Todos, menos Uno.

Se podía pensar que era por su herencia humana.

Pero realmente si hubiera sido completamente humano no estaría en esta posición.

Era la fuerza vulcana la que bombeaba por sus venas y que atenazaba con matarlo si no descargaba su furia en aquel hombre.

Su fuerza vulcana y aquella maldita supresión de emociones que hacía que su puño bajara una y otra vez en el rostro del hombre.

Su fuerza vulcana que hizo que le partiera el brazo.

La deliciosa sensación de habérselo quebrado.

La adrenalina corrió como la sangre verde de sus venas.

Sintió su cuerpo golpeado por aquel súper hombre, más de nuevo la resistencia ilógica le decía que lo destruyera, como él lo había hecho con su capitán.

Su mente se nublo con potencia golpeándolo una y otra vez, hasta que Nyota le dijo que tenían orden de llevarlo vivo.

Vivo.

Vivo.

Luego que él asesino a Jim.

No pudo hacer nada contra la ley de la flota estelar.

Jim estaba muerto y él no podía vengarse.

Jim.

Su capitan.

Su Amigo.

Su T´hy´la.

Habia muerto solo.

Habia muerto bajo aquel calor radiactivo, y sobre todo habia muerto sin que él pudiera quitarle el miedo a la muerte, sin poderlo tocar y expresarle en la union mental todo lo que sentia a su humano.

Su humano habia muerto.

Su Jim le habia dejado para salvar las vidas de todos, incluyendo la suya.

Jim.

Jim que le había dicho que tenía miedo a la muerte y él solo pudo ver como la respiración ceso y se fue de su lado para siempre.

No lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

No lo vería comer manzanas como si dulces fueran.

No lo vería de nuevo intentar enamorar a las mujeres de la flota y casi siempre salirse con la suya.

No lo vería cerca del doctor McCoy y este con un HidroSpray persiguiéndole.

No lo vería de nuevo tratando de sacarle de casillas o simplemente jugando las eternas partidas de ajedrez.

No lo vería convertirse en una leyenda por encima de todo.

El capitán más joven de la flota. El almirante más joven de la flota.

No vería de nuevo sus ojos azules brillar con picardía cuando sabía que iba a romper una y mil reglas de la flota estelar.

Todo por Khan.

Todo por aquel maldito que se lo había quitado.

Y de nuevo su sangre vulcana comenzó a hervir como si fuese un volcán en erupción.

La despedida de Jim fue emotiva.

El discurso del almirante fue conmovedora y él con toda su lógica no pudo moverse de su sitio.

No prestaba atención a Nyota o al Doctor.

Solo se quedó suspendido viendo el ataúd, viendo como encerraban a Jim eternamente en aquel lugar.

Sus manos se apretaron de tal forma, que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y ejercían demasiada presión.

Se levantó cuando todos se fueron y vio como colocaban una losa conmemorativa al héroe terreno.

Él prefería un cobarde vivo y no un héroe sepultado, pero jamás se lo podría decir a Jim.

Apretó de nuevo sus nudillos y no sintió como de sus manos apretadas caía sangre, algo que si vio McCoy.

Pero Spock estaba lejos de ser apaciguado.

Renuncio a subir de nuevo a las estrellas en la Enterprise.

Esa nave siempre tendría un dueño, un alma y ese era Jim.

Jim que amaba a su dama más que a cualquier hombre o mujer.

Y la dama lo amaba a él.

Como Spock amaba a Jim.

Los pensamientos del vulcanos cada vez eran más violentos, regresando a sus antepasados primitivos.

La violencia exudaba en sus eternas pesadillas.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Ingreso al sistema de la flota estelar y supo dónde y cómo estaba el cuerpo criogenizado de Khan.

No le tardo mucho,

Los humanos eran inteligentes. Un vulcano que siempre ha tratado de ser mejor que incluso su propia especie por demostrar que ser mitad humano no era una desventaja, era aún mejor.

No tardó mucho en dar con aquel cuerpo.

No tardo tampoco en desaparecer de la tierra y no dejar rastro.

Se instaló en un mundo deshabitado, que tanto había estudiado.

Poseía una vieja central que la flota estelar había dejado allí hacia tantos años.

Su furia se enfrasco de nuevo en la rabia del dolor y la perdida.

Preparo todo con la parsimonia quirúrgica.

Para cuando Khan abrió sus ojos camaleónicos, se encontró con los ojos impenetrablemente duros de Spock.

-señor Spock- le saludo alzando la comisura.

-Khan- le miró fijamente, alzando despacio un escalpelo – se dice que no sientes dolor, que tu cuerpo esta genéticamente adaptado, mejor que los humanos, menos que los Vulcanos.- despacio deslizo el escalpelo desde su tobillo hasta su pierna derecha y luego fue penetrando la pierna con el filo, escuchando los gritos de Khan- al parecer no tan bien diseñados genéticamente-

-al parecer… señor Spock se dejó guiar por la ira humana- dijo entre cortado Khan, mirando a su alrededor.

-No- le afirmo- Recuerde que la raza vulcana fue violenta primitivamente, el dolor ciega las demás emociones, la ira no se racionaliza y usted…- enterró con fuerza hasta el hueso el escalpelo haciendo a Khan agitarse – asesino a mi capitán-

Khan le miro y gimió, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada - ¿Todo esto por el capitán de la flota estelar, Señor Spock?- le pregunto.

-Aún no hemos empezado Señor Khan- sonrió lacónicamente y Khan alzo una ceja. Los vulcanos no sonreían. Spock se acercó muy cerca de su rostro – cuando se pierde la unión con su T´hy´la, los vulcanos enloquecen de dolor y todos prefieren detener su corazón para no sufrir, pero soy mitad humano y la venganza también viene en mi código genético, la locura también y es algo que no puedo controlar- se levantó y se acercó a un pequeño ornamento, tomando un mazo metálico entre sus manos – y es algo que no quiero controlar, agradezco que este mejorado genéticamente para no morir tan rápido y me de el placer, de verlo sufrir, como lo hizo Jim- con la misma fuerza con la que le golpeo al perseguirlo, alzo el mazo y le rompio ambas piernas.

Sintió la misma satisfacción.

Pero aun podían disfrutarlo más.

Cerró los ojos y de aquella vieja central abandonada, salían los gritos agónicos de un humano invencible, torturado por un Vulcano primitivo, gritos que nadie escucharía.

Todo por el amor ilógico a Jim.

Owary

Estoy loca lo sé, XD, este fic fue creado gracias a el shot de youtube, llamado Watch me Fall apart, búsquenlo colocando Khan al final.

También está inspirado en que hubiera pasado según mi enferma cabeza si no hubieran revivido a Jim. Espero que les guste, Besos

Luna Shinigami


End file.
